


Pampered and Glad

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby yoongi, feedee yoongi, feeder bangtan, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: A worried Bangtan decides to fatten Yoongi up.





	Pampered and Glad

"Yoongi? Are you going to have dinner with us?" Hoseok spoke through the door, hoping futilely that Yoongi would eat.   
"I'm almost done with this track, Seok. Come back later and we can cuddle or something." Yoongi hoarsely replied. Hoseok pouted. By later he meant 3 am. It was getting kind of worrysome that Yoongi never put any effort in to take care of himself, eye bags from lack of sleep, underweight physique from skipped meals, and a pale complexion from lack of natural sunlight. It was all concerning to say the least, and Hoseok knew he wasn't alone in his thoughts. He walked back to their dorm, worried band mates sat at the kitchen table, awaiting Yoongi's attendance anxiously. He opened the door, empty handed, and gave them a dejected look. The boys simultaneously grew expressions of disappointment and concern.   
"Why do we even try? That kid never does anything for himself. Sure, he'all always buy us food when we've worked hard, but he never takes the time to make sure he's alright." Seokjin complained, no hint of malice in his voice.   
"We've got to make sure he eats, one of these days he's just going to pass out during a performance, and that's on us." Namjoon explained, a saddened expression gracing his face.   
"Why don't we just bring the food to him? Then he won't have to completely stop doing his work, and we get to feed him! Win win." Taehyung proudly exclaimed. Jimin still wasn't satisfied.   
"I think it's a good idea, but we have to make sure he gets out of the studio, too. Get some sleep, relax a little, just unwind." Jimin expanded their well meaning agenda.   
"Hyung said he was almost done with his tracks for the next album. He always comes home more after that, it'll be way easier to lure him out of his cave." Jungkook gladly piped in, the boys surveying their options.   
"Namjoon, how does that sound? I think it would be great if we got him to gain a few pounds anyways, he's practically all skin and bones." Hoseok looked over to Namjoon for approval. Namjoon looked deep in thought, making sure it was the right thing to do. His face flushed for a moment before he regained his composure.   
"U-uh yeah. I think we should. Hoseok, you bring him some fast food for tonight, and we'll start on everything else tomorrow. Good luck, Hyung." Namjoon acted as if he was sending him on a death mission, fully expecting him to salute him as he left from the dorm back to the studio, McDonald's in hand. He rang the door bell.   
"Yoon, it's Hoseok. Please let me in, its cold out here." It was barely cold in that hallway, but the air conditioning was a tad on the chilly side. Without saying anything, Yoongi unlocked the door, leaving Hoseok to open it. Yoongi plopped onto the couch, exhaustion apparent in his eyes. Hoseok's heart broke seeing him so worn out.   
"Yoongi, I know you're tired, but I brought food." Hoseok said quietly, Yoongi groaning in response.   
"What if I feed it to you?" Yoongi sat up, his eyes half lidded and drowsy. He nodded, Hoseok chuckled, giddy. He sat straddled in Yoongi's lap, and brought the first burger to his mouth. Yoongi opened his mouth and began chewing. Each bag held a plethora of greasy foods, burgers and fries mostly. Yoongi, half awake, was lost in the motions of eating. He had no idea how much he was actually ingesting. Hoseok was flustered by how much he could stuff into his tiny tummy. There wasn't any fat whatsoever, but it was now bulging out with all of the food being put inside it. He was glad Yoongi was too sleepy to acknowledge the redness of Hoseok's face. Why did this fluster him so much? Yoongi yawned, Hoseok taking the opportunity to put another burger into his open mouth. He bit into it, moaning from the discomfort his stomach brought. Hoseok looked down, heat pooling in his stomach. Yoongi looked wrecked, and he hadn't even moved. His tummy was round and bloated, completely stuffed to the brim. It struck a cord in Hoseok. He brought his hand to the swell of Yoongi's belly, massaging it as Yoongi moaned in relief.   
"Come on, Yoon. Just one more and we're done, you can handle more than that." Hoseok spoke with an intense fervor in his voice, surprising even himself. He suddenly pushed onto Yoongi's tummy, placing the burger into his mouth once he moaned. Once he had finished it, Hoseok kissed him. He began massaging him with both hands, commending him for his good job. Yoongi fell asleep, but Hoseok continued his ministrations until he was satisfied with how much his tummy had softened, no longer rock hard. He threw away the empty bags of food, cuddling up against him, his hands rested on his still swollen belly. Yoongi wouldn't be remembering any of this.   
Hoseok woke up to Yoongi's phone alarm blaring from his desk. Hoseok reached over and turned it off, the older already squirming awake. His arms latched around Hoseok.   
"Mm, Seok? When did you get here?" Yoongi asked, his voice raspy from sleep. His tummy was no longer bloated, but Hoseok swore it may have been a tiny bit softer. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Another jarring noise interrupted them, this time it was Hoseok's phone. He squinted at the bright screen, and answered.   
"Hello?" Hoseok asked.   
"Hey Hobi, its Seokjin. Bring Yoongi home, we have breakfast ready." Seokjin explained, Hoseok agreed, and hung up after saying his goodbyes.   
"Yoon, let's get you home, yeah?" Hoseok asked, his voice sweet. Yoongi buried his face in Hoseok's chest.   
"Only if you carry me, 'm tired." Yoongi rubbed his eyes. Hoseok's heart fluttered. He picked him up bridal style, and made his way to their dorm. He opened the front door with one hand, Namjoon greeting him once he entered.  
"Did you carry him all the way home?" Namjoon asked, shocked. Hoseok smiled, proud of himself.   
"Yup! Yoongi here is too sleepy." Hoseok kissed his forehead, Yoongi blushing, and then pouting.   
"Put me down, you dork." Yoongi demanded playfully. Hoseok placed him onto the couch. Namjoon sat beside him, Yoongi now using his shoulder as a pillow. Hoseok joined everyone else in the kitchen.   
"Ah, you're here. Help us bring the food over." Seokjin explained, motioning to the food placed on the counter. There was a plethora of pancakes, sausages, bacon, waffles, and practically anything he could think of. He gawked, looking at Seokjin incredulously. He flushed under his gaze.   
"I wanted to surprise him, okay?" Seokjin confessed, ears red. Taehyung and Jimin giggled from where they stood. Jungkook had his back turned to them, and finally revealed a large jug of a chocolate beverage, starry eyed.   
"Kook, what's that?" Hoseok asked, still surprised with their effort. He smiled warmly.   
"It's for Yoongi! Since he never has time to eat like this, if I bring him a shake everyday, it will still help. There's tons of gaining powder, too." He seemed very proud of himself, and Taehyung looked at him with pride as well.   
"I only wonder what ARMY will think once he gains weight, though. They never miss anything." Jimin said, curious. They thought about it for a moment before Namjoon interrupted them from the living room.   
"Yoongi's falling asleep over here. Gosh, how much rest have you been getting?" He poked Yoongi in the tummy, surprised by the minute bit of softness he felt there.   
"Not 'lot... I finished the track now, though." Yoongi gave an exhausted smile. The boys brought the food over to the living room. Yoongi sat on Namjoon's lap, happy to eat by himself. He brought a plate to his own lap, digging into the large plate of pancakes. He could afford treating himself for now, they didn't have a comeback any time soon. The food was absolutely orgasmic, the fluffy texture of the pancakes contrasting delicately from the syrup's heavy flavor. It had been a while since he had the chance to enjoy himself like this. He grabbed a second plate, eating it faster than the last. This continued until Yoongi had finished nearly the entirety of what they had all prepared. He stopped at the box of donuts. His tummy was intensely swollen, stuffed to the brim. The form fitting hoodie he wore did little to conceal it. Namjoon could feel him squirm on his lap. He brought his hands to his belly, kneading the sensitive midriff.   
"You good, Yoon?" Namjoon asked softly, Yoongi nodding hesitantly. Taehyung's hands itched to massage it himself. His Hyung looked so vulnerable, he just wanted to protect him.   
"Hyung! Would tummy rubs make you feel better?" Jungkook blurted out, asking what everyone was thinking. Yoongi blushed intensely.   
"But I still want the donuts.." Yoongi looked away pouting, embarrassed.   
"I'll feed them to you, don't you worry your little head, Hyung." Jimin enthusiastically grabbed the box as the rest of the boys began to massage his swollen belly. Seokjin opted to feed Yoongi as well, from the side adjacent to Jimin.   
"Open wide, Yoon." Seokjin lovingly brought the donut to his mouth. They fed him until he soon succumbed to a food coma. Once they were sure he was asleep, they discussed. A beet red Jungkook began.   
"Okay, I know we intended to just help him get healthier and all, but how hot was that?" Jungkook whisper-screamed, frustrated. Taehyung looked at his hands, blessed by the experience of rubbing Yoongi's tummy, and eager for more. Namjoon's ears were tinted red from where he sat under Yoongi.   
"Jungkook's got a point there. Maybe we could enjoy ourselves a little and get him to gain a bit of weight, everybody's happy. How about it, Seokjin?" Jimin proposed, looking over to him. Seokjin stared at the empty box of donuts, his face flushed red.   
"That sounds seriously great." Hoseok answered for Seokjin, shaking hands with Jimin jokingly. Maybe it wouldn't be only a little weight Yoongi would be gaining. 

Two months later, it didn't take much coaxing to get Yoongi to eat. He seemed to always be ready and excited for food nowadays. He seemed content enough to let Hoseok or Seokjin feed him when he was too sleepy or busy to eat himself, and to eat to his heart's content whenever he ate himself. He dutifully enjoyed the shakes Jungkook would bring him, chocolate flavor intoxicating. He reveled the times when any of the boys would rub his belly. Yoongi finally understood why puppies loved it so much. He would constantly snack with the food left out, and gorge himself on the baked goods Seokjin would make or Taehyung would buy. Jimin would always come home with treats and ice cream, and fed them to Yoongi happily. Hoseok would bring him takeout and fast food, leaving Yoongi to stuff himself silly. So of course there were very apparent physical changes in Yoongi. His formerly board flat tummy softened up immensely, now a chubby belly. He had rolls of chub push over his jeans, his pale skin accentuating it's new form. His thighs used to be thin and lithe, now round and squishy. They wobbled when he walked. His chubby legs were stuffed into every pair of jeans he wore, flustering the boys to no end. His face rounded up, giving him a cherub like look. He looked like a cute little baby, his round chubby exterior attracting constant cuddles and kisses. Yoongi assumed the boys just wanted to pamper him because he hadn't been around for a while. The love never dwindled, though. If anything they hung off of him more now than before. Namjoon in particular was always groping his plush backside, and ran his hands across his love handles which pooched over whatever pants he wore. Taehyung would always squish his cheeks in his hands, cooing and peppering kisses on his face. Jimin loved to feel his tummy, kneading the chubby, softness which it consisted of. Jungkook constantly stared at and pinched his thighs, the gelatin like flab which covered them considerably adorable. Seokjin loved the pair of boobs which Yoongi now sported, groping and caressing them whenever given the chance. Hoseok absolutely adored the entire look on Yoongi, always giving him clothes to wear which he knew he would look fantastic in. Yoongi now wore a considerably tight baby blue sweater, high waisted chocolate brown shorts, and white thigh highs. His ass looked divine, squished into his shorts, the flab of his thighs bursting out of the socks he wore. His sweater showed off his big chubby tummy and his soft pecs. Yoongi now sat at the couch, eating a box of sprinkled donuts. Namjoon and Jimin sat beside him. Yoongi was finishing off his first box, grabbing one from the second.   
"Another one, Yoon? Enjoying yourself, I see." Jimin teased from where he sat, Yoongi's face reddening.   
"It's just so tasty." Yoongi pouted, turning away, but shoving another donut into his mouth. Jimin smiled, chuckling. Yoongi turned back to face them, only to see Namjoon holding the box in his lap. He picked up one of the pastries.   
"Say ah, Yoon." Yoongi flushed, embarrassed. He opened his mouth and chewed quickly. He and Jimin took turns till they had gotten through the box.   
"Yoongi, aren't you full?" Namjoon asked, concerned. Yoongi sat with his legs folded, spread wide, the chub on his thighs squished together. His belly hung in between his legs.   
"Not really." Yoongi confessed, somewhat surprised by himself. The donuts were only a snack, anyways. Jimin lit up.   
"We have ice cream in the freezer! Do you want some?" Jimin asked excitedly. Yoongi nodded, his cheeks puffing out, melting hearts. Namjoon brought him back to his lap, Yoongi facing him. Namjoon buried his face in his squishy chest, hands placed under his plump backside. Yoongi draped his arms around him, cuddle bug by heart.   
"You're so pretty, Yoon. Especially when you stuff yourself silly like this." Namjoon said in a deep voice, heat pooling in Yoongi's tummy from the words. While it was embarrassing for him, he was effected by it greatly. He did love stuffing himself.   
"shut up, Joon." Yoongi pouted, his flustered voice giving him away. Taehyung seemed to walk in with perfect timing. His smile grew wide and mischievous.  
"Aww, is Hyung embarrassed? What'd you say Namjoonie?" Taehyung excitedly sat beside the two of them, ready to tease the older.   
"Yoongi here ate an entire two boxes of donuts and he's still hungry." Namjoon explained, pride in his voice. Taehyung's grin grew wider.   
"Wahh, really? Wow, what's next then?" Taehyung asked, amazed.   
"Jiminie's bringing ice cream." Yoongi said, still pouting. Taehyung cooed.   
"I saw him grab two cakes or so as well. You excited, Yoon?" Taehyung asked, his voice gentle. Yoongi's face reddened, nodding. Jimin entered the room with cakes and ice cream in hand. He placed them carefully onto the coffee table. Seokjin and Hoseok soon joined them, Jimin already serving Yoongi a slice of the cake. Seokjin pulled out his phone, bringing out the twitter app.   
"Say cheese, Yoongi!" Seokjin snapped a quick picture, Yoongi's mouth slightly open in surprise, cake in hand. His face was so much chubbier than the last time he had posted a selfie. How would ARMY react?   
"U-uh wait! Are you going to post that?" Yoongi asked, frightened. Seokjin paled.   
"I um, already did." Yoongi pulled out his own phone, reading the comments.   
'Wow, Suga has gained so much weight! '  
'I nearly busted an UWU. Eat well Oppa!'  
'I LIVE for Yoongle's chubby cheeks ahdjahsjshdj'  
'Oof, looks like someone's porked up. '  
'Put down the fork! I was looking forward to Suga abs;;;;; '  
'Brb switching biases '  
Yoongi's expression grew grim. He decided to put the fork down, like the ARMY had instructed him to. Namjoon's face showed concern.   
"Oh no, Yoon. Don't listen to them, you're as adorable as can be. Please don't let their words affect you, we love you." He pulled him closer, nuzzling into his chest. The boys gathered around him, consoling him with various words of endearment.   
"It's not that, I love food. Too much, I guess. I just dont think you guys would like me like this." He grabbed a roll of flab from his tummy, sticking out of his sweater.   
"God, I've become such a pig. What do you all think of me now?" Namjoon grabbed a hold of his plush rear again, kissing him.   
"We love this so much it's crazy." Namjoon said, breaking from the kiss. Taehyung crawled towards Yoongi, groping him.   
"All of us do, Yoon." Seokjin explained, bringing the cake back over to him.   
"Why don't you let us prove it?" Hoseok proposed, his smile sinister. Yoongi gulped, and nodded. Their smiles turned mischievous. It would be a long night.


End file.
